


Drive

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brief mention of betty Ross, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, bruce is an overreacting idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce almost snorted when Clint handcuffed him.<br/>“I wonder who these were last used on…” <br/>Bruce had been handcuffed and was getting his sorry ass dragged back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble coming up with an idea for this prompt

9\. Drive  
Summary: Bruce almost snorted when Clint handcuffed him.  
“I wonder who these were last used on…”   
Bruce had been handcuffed and was getting his sorry ass dragged back home

Okay so maybe Bruce had overreacted at Darcy being in hospital because of Hydra... Because of him. Everything that ever went wrong between them, Bruce blamed himself. He was so hard on himself, so overly cautious and so protective because of the Other Guy and yet... Darcy had been hurt because he had left.  
He wondered if she was even awake now, it had been over a week since he'd left and even though his phone was back at the tower in his own room, he knew all too well Clint and Natasha were probably looking for him, probably going to knock some sense into him and to be honest, he deserved it. Knowing them, it’d probably hurt too.

He had found a hotel just outside of New York; it was almost like Bruce wasn’t even trying to hide himself this time. He was just sitting in the darkness of his room that he had and he was trying to think of his next move – what he should do next but his mind kept wandering back to Darcy, his sweet, sexy girlfriend who he had planned to propose to before HYDRA got there and the stupid bastard left her. She was absolutely everything to him. Ever since Betty, he’d given up on love because he was a monster, he’d become a monster nobody could love and everyone wanted him for his power – Darcy didn’t want anything like that. She saw both sides to him, loved everything about him and even though the two were so broken, they fit together perfectly and both saved each other from falling into the deep, seemingly endless pit of depression. They completed each other.   
Bruce wondered if she was okay, how she was…He wanted to go back, but what would she say? What would the others say? He’d left her in that room, ring on her bed and walked out over one little thing… Darcy would slap him, swear at him and scream in frustration, which he probably deserved whatever he got.

How long had he been sat there thinking of her? One minute he was daydreaming about Darcy and the next, he jumped up when the door to his hotel room was kicked open – funnily enough, it was just who he’d suspected would come after him. Natasha stood there looking extremely pissed while Clint had his bow drawn – an arrow pointed in his direction as a warning for Bruce not to try anything but soon withdrew the arrow and focused more on Natasha who was now strolling around the room.  
The both of them yelled at Bruce, Natasha using Russian words only Clint could understand and he was trying to hide his smirk. Bruce tried to explain himself and got a swift punch to the face. Yeah, he deserved that. He was pathetic

He wanted to laugh when Clint put him in handcuffs, he wondered who they were last used on- he couldn’t help himself with the thoughts, he snickered. Tony was such a bad influence on him  
“Clint... Who did you last use these on? “Bruce asked and then proceeded with another question “You know I can just easily break out of these, right?”  
Clint went bright red at the first question but Natasha shook her head, threw a pile of money on the bed and proceeded to leave the room, Clint took this as a heads up to follow so he walked around Bruce and pushed him forwards.

“Where are we going?” Bruce asked, even though he could pretty much guess where they were taking him. He was pushed forwards towards the lift.  
“We are taking you to the car, where you will sit in the back seat and we are going to drive your sorry, stupid ass back to Darcy and she can deal with you. We’re taking you home.” Natasha replied, holding the doors open. “And I wouldn’t risk moving your hands Doctor Banner, we had special orders to have the handcuffs electrocute you.”  
“By who- Oh…”  
“You are so dead when you get home Bruce” Clint chuckled

Bruce smiled to himself, he so was. But it was worth it… Even if he did get a taser to the chest and Darcy’s muffled sobs as she beat him with her hands, beat him till her knuckles bled and her tears had dried all down her pretty face

The drive home was worth it, because seeing Darcy was worth seeing the universe


End file.
